What's Behind Shut Doors
by damnmysterytome
Summary: (as requested) Carol Peletier has been married to Ed for the past decade and to say she was miserable was an understatement. She wasn't allowed to work and she couldn't have children; all she could do was stay at home. When the pipes in their kitchen burst, Carol's high school crush Daryl Dixon is the plumber they send and seeing a man that attractive awakens something in Carol.
1. Chapter One

So someone (whose username I have since lost, I'm so sorry!) requested a fic about Carol and Daryl having a love affair while she was married to Ed (I'm assuming with no apocalypse, which is how I'm going to do it). Bit of background now; Carol and Daryl had known each other in school, Daryl had always had a crush on her but never had the courage to try anything. After high school, Daryl ended up in jail for being the driver when Merle and his friends tried to rob a grocery store. When he returned home, he took a job as a plumber, called to the Peletier house after the sink backed up and Ed couldn't fix it. Unhappy with her marriage, Carol and Daryl start having an affair behind Ed's back and despite both of their better judgment. (In this, Ed's not abusive. I really don't think Carol would risk having an affair if her husband was abusive. She's just very unhappy).

Anyway, here we go! This is fairly long, so I'm separating it into several parts. I'm not sure how many parts it's going to be, probably two or three.

* * *

Carol Peletier sat in her kitchen as she waited for the plumber she had called several days before. The sinks in the kitchen and in the bathroom had been backed up for days before her husband finally gave in and let her call a plumber. Ed had tried to fix it himself but he was a mechanic, he wasn't a plumber. So she called the local plumbing company and they said they'd be out as soon as they could. Of course, that actually meant they'd be out whenever they got around to it. Carol wasn't stupid to think that they'd come right out for her. Her plumber had called that morning to tell her he'd be out and she _swore _she knew that voice. She couldn't place where she knew it from, but she knew the voice.

Carol sipped at the cup of coffee she was nursing, her free hand scratching the head of her dog, Lincoln as he sat at her feet. It was a quiet Tuesday morning just past nine o'clock in the morning, the Georgia heat hadn't broken yet. She'd already been up since five o'clock, having seen her husband off to work hours ago. Carol heard a loud truck pull up in the driveway just as Lincoln stood on his legs and began to park. Linc didn't bark often, he just barked at people he didn't know and that dog knew the sounds of her car and he knew the sounds of Ed's car. He knew this wasn't either of their cars.

"Linc, shh." Carol said and tugged on his collar as she stood to her feet. As she passed her counter, she set her coffee mug down on the tan counter top. She walked over to her door and peaked outside the window just in time to see someone climb out of the beaten down truck, a soft gasp escaping from her lips. "Daryl fuckin' Dixon." Carol said out loud, watching him from the window.

That's where she knew the voice. Carol knew Daryl Dixon, they had gone to high school together, they had classes together. They hadn't really been close friends, but Carol had considered him a friend. After high school, Carol had heard that Daryl had gotten in trouble with the law and had gone to jail, knew he had been the getaway driver when his brother robbed a store. Carol turned her attention back to him as he went around the back of his truck to get his toolbox. Damn, did he look good. Carol pulled the curtain shut and turned to look at her dog, shaking her head. She hadn't felt this attracted to a man in a very long time.

Linc's barking continued as there was a knock on the door and she shushed him again before opening the door and giving him a friendly smile.

Daryl recognized the woman almost immediately. He took a step back as he came face to face with Carol Austin – Carol Peletier now, the girl he'd spent his whole high school career obsessed with. Even twelve years after high school, she was still the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ya called about a leak?" He asked, averting his eyes from hers. Carol smiled as he spoke and she took a step back to let him in the house.

"Both the kitchen and the bathroom sinks have been backed up all week. Cant figure out what's wrong with it." Carol said as he walked into the house, his toolbox in his hand. She led him into the house, Lincoln following her. Daryl walked past her and towards the sink, glancing back at Carol. He wondered briefly if she recognized him, knew about what he had done with Merle. "I haven't seen you since graduation, Daryl."

Shit, she recognized him. He shrugged as he knelt down in front of the sink, opening the cupboard so he could get to work in the kitchen. "Had some trouble. Went to jail for a while." There was no point in lying about his jail stay. It had happened, he couldn't deny it. It was common knowledge anyway, everyone knew both Dixons were in jail. Merle was still in jail.

Carol lifted herself up on her counter across from the sink, shrugging her shoulders as she picked up her coffee cup and brought it up to her lips. "I know, I heard about it." She said. He glanced up at her as he started to work on her sink. "So?" Carol set her hands on her legs and leaned back to watch Daryl work.

Daryl turned back to the sink as he continued to work on her sink. "So I was in jail."

She waved him off. "You were just the getaway driver, not like you actually robbed the place." Carol said. Daryl froze for a second, not having realized that she knew so much about what he had done. Carol bit down on her bottom lip, regretting what she had said. "Could have been in jail for worse." He shrugged and went back to the pipes he was working on.

"What 'bout ya? Life after high school good to ya?"

Carol tilted her head as she thought about the question. Was life after high school good to her? It wasn't _bad _to her, but it wasn't very _good _to her. Carol had met and married Ed Peletier while she was in college and while her marriage wasn't terrible, she wasn't happy. Her marriage was stale, there was no love there but Ed refused to give her a divorce. Ed believed that Carol's place was at home raising children but he didn't know when he asked her to marry him that she couldn't have kids. She still stayed at home, Ed refused to let her work despite the fact that she had a perfectly good Bachelor's degree in Education. "Both, I suppose. No career, no love in my marriage but my husband refuses to give me the divorce I've been asking for for years. But at least I have a house to live in and a Bachelor's degree."

Daryl gave a breathy grunt, which Carol took as a laugh.

"What about you? Meet one of those crazy girls that love prisoners?" She teased, taking another drink of her coffee. Another breathy grunt left his mouth.

"Nah. Those girls go for murderers, type of fuckers that would kill 'em the first chance they got." Daryl looked at her again before he turned back to the sink. "How long has this been backed up before you called?"

"A few days. My husband tried to fix it himself but.. He's useless at home repairs. Our house is half broken because of him. We've got busted windows, busted stairs, rooms we haven't been in in years because of him." Carol ran a hand through her short hair and shrugged. "Only reason he let me call is because we need our damn sinks."

Daryl knew what he was about to suggest was a terrible idea, but he suggested it anyways. "I have a few days off later in the week, I can give ya a hand. Pretty good with my hands."

Carol glanced down at the large, rough hands that were under her sink. "I bet you are." She said before she could even think about what she said. Daryl dropped the wrench that was in his hand and Carol let out a loud laugh, holding the mug in her hand. "Sorry." She said. Daryl turned back to his work and she let out a soft giggle, her eyes falling back to the hands underneath her sink.


	2. Chapter Two

**Originally I hadn't intended on uploading this yet, but I wanted to update this, so I just left it off right before anything good happened. Well, good things happened but not the way people want ;). **

**Anyway, thanks for the love on this one. I know, I'm an asshole for where I left if off, but once I finish the things I've been working on, I can get back to writing this one. I just wanted to give you all a little something.**

* * *

"We don't need some guy coming around and fixin' our house, I can do that." Ed grumbled Thursday morning as Carol poured him a mug of coffee.

Carol snorted and poured her own mug. "Ed, you can barely change a damn light bulb." She said to her husband, turning back to her counter and setting the pot of coffee in its place.

"We can't afford a damn handyman, Carol." He grunted.

"He said he'd do it for free." Of course Daryl hadn't said that, but he also hadn't said that he wouldn't. Carol could figure something out with him.

Ed watched his wife as she set a plate of toast in front of him. "Who is this guy, anyway?" She glanced back at him as she moved to sit at the table with him.

Carol rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of her toast. "Just a friend from high school, life wasn't as good to him as it always to you, Ed. Needs someone to believe in him again. I remember what that was like, needing someone to believe in you. Now eat your breakfast, you need to get to work." She said.

Ed Peletier continued to watch his wife as they ate breakfast, wondering what was so special about whoever this asshole was that Carol wanted to give him 'someone that believes in him again'. She never mentioned a name, but he was sure he could check out the bill from when he came out and fixed their sinks. Sinks ran fine now so supposed he could trust the man in his house. Wife wasn't anything special to look at, so he didn't have to worry about that.

Ed finished his lunch and left for work without bothering to kiss his wife, he hadn't kissed her in years. He knew as much as Carol did that their marriage was over, but he also knew that having a divorce would embarrass his family. He had stopped loving Carol years ago, but divorce was against his beliefs. Maybe once his parents died and it wouldn't embarrass his family, he could get that divorce. Until then, he'd have to deal with being in a loveless marriage.

Daryl Dixon stood at the front porch of Carol Peletier's house just after nine AM, still unsure what he was doing there. Why had he offered to take care of home improvement projects around her house? That was a stupid fuckin' thing to do.

Daryl knocked on the door and listened as he heard the dog barking loudly while he Carol move around in the house. The first thing he saw when the door opened was her strong calves, her thin knees and her small thighs. He swallowed as he looked up her bare legs and over her flat stomach, small round breasts and up to her face where a pleasant smile was on her face. She had definitely noticed the way he had looked at her, it set her skin on fire.

"Good morning." Carol smiled as she took a step back and let Daryl into the house. He walked into her house and stood awkwardly in her entry way as she shut the door then led him into her kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" She asked, craning her head around her shoulder to glance back at him.

"Nah, m'good." Daryl said, his eyes almost immediately falling down to her ass as she turned back around.

Jesus, he didn't know if he was going to be able do this with the way she was looking at him.

While he worked on the projects, they talked. Mostly she talked and he offered up random questions or comments. All he had done in the past twelve years was sit in a jail cell, work out and try not to cause too much trouble. She told him about college, about her marriage to Ed. Daryl had tried not to look at her too much while they talked, every time he looked at her he couldn't help but let his eyes linger. She was as beautiful as he remembered.

They started at the bottom, the busted windows were in the basement; the door knobs were next, two downstairs and one upstairs. The last thing he took care of was the squeaky stairs.

She sat two stairs above him while he worked on the stairs and he couldn't help but glance up at her, look up her long legs. He knew she could see it, but he couldn't help but look up at her. He was thankful that his pants were loose, hopefully she couldn't tell how turned on he'd been for hours. Daryl almost couldn't wait to get home so he could take care of the issue he had.

Carol watched Daryl as he worked on her stairs, watched the way his arms moved in his sleeveless shirts. She didn't know if it was because of Daryl or because of the fact that it had been years since she'd been touched by a man but she was incredibly aroused right now. Carol bit down on her bottom lip, considering her words before she spoke.

"You know.. When we were in high school... I had the biggest crush on you." She admitted.

Daryl's hand slipped on the stairs and he looked up at her, swallowing thickly. Had she really just fuckin' said that? _She _had a crush on _him_? He swallowed and turned back to the stair. "Really?" He asked, refusing to look at her. Carol licked her lips and watched the way what she had said affected Daryl.

"Yes... You were.. This tough guy that could quote Hemingway. It was incredibly sexy." Carol admitted. He glanced up at Carol again, cursing under his breath.

Jeez, he never knew what to say in moments like these. He hadn't exactly had a lot of moments like these to deal with to know what he was supposed to say. What would his brother do? Actually, he shouldn't think at all what his brother would do. "Ya'd know 'bout sexy, right?" Daryl asked, wondering if that was the right thing to say. By the look on her face, it was.

"Oh?" She asked, feeling a blush creeping up on her face. Carol couldn't remember the last time that someone had called her sexy. Or even beautiful. Ed surely never called her anything like that, he never called her sexy, never called her beautiful. He never complimented her at all. He certainly never looked at her the way that Daryl looked at her. Carol remembered how Daryl was with being touched when they were in high school, knew that she was going to have to be careful with her next move. But she had to act on what she was about to, she had to.

Carol bit down on her bottom lip and she moved to sit on the step below her, the one right in front of him, pressing her feet into the step he was working on. He looked up at her as she did, his eyes widened slightly. She reached up and timidly touched the side of his face. Jesus, he couldn't do this. She was married, she belonged to someone else. Might be miserable with him, but she was still married.

"Can't... Yer married." Daryl mumbled. Carol's stomach ached when he spoke. She swallowed and considered her words.

"I think you want this as bad as I do." Carol said and set her hand on his shoulder. She didn't want to push him, but God she wanted this so bad, wanted _him._ She'd been thinking about him ever since she saw him climb out of his chair. "And I'm married, yeah. I'm not happy in it, I'm stuck. And I haven't been touched in probably six years by anyone but myself." Daryl glanced at her, thinking about what she said, thought about how she hadn't been touched by anyone but _herself_. Fuck, his cock twitched at the idea of watching her touch herself. "I don't wanna force you to... For-"

Daryl cut Carol off by pressing his lips into hers, wanting her to shut up. She gasped softly when his lips pressed against hers and a smirk formed on her face, she had known that he wanted this just as bad as she did it wasn't just her imagination. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck to hold him in place as she returned his kiss. Daryl grasped the railing of the stairs to prevent himself from crashing down on her, she was tiny and he could easily crush her.

Carol bit down on Daryl's lip and gently tugged on his bottom lip, a grin forming on her face when a moan escaped from Daryl's lips. Their lips connected again and Carol's tongue trailed along his bottom lip, soothing where she had bitten. His mouth parted open and he let Carol explore his mouth, both of her hands around the back of his neck while his hands grasped the railings. As their kiss intensified in desperation, Carol's hands ran down his shoulder and his chest, nimble fingers grasping at the flannel shirt he was wearing. Carol wrapped her fingers into the collar of his shirt and pulled away from him, breathing heavily. He wasn't trying to move away, wasn't trying to pull away.

"Come with me." Carol whispered as she pulled herself up to her feet, pulled her hands away from his shirt and turned around, walking up the stairs. Daryl swallowed and watched her as she walked upstairs, his eyes staying on her ass until she was on the second floor. He followed her upstairs, taking two steps at a time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Okay, I know I left the other chapters off with mean cliffhangers, but this chapter certainly does not have a cliffhanger. Well, at least not before anything good happens. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Carol didn't want to lead him to the bedroom she slept in every night with her husband, she knew he was already uncomfortable enough with the fact that she was married. She walked into one of their guest rooms, glancing back at him to make sure he was still behind her. Daryl opened his mouth to speak when Carol started to turn around, pulling her t-shirt over her head and revealing her black bra. His eyes fell on the lace bra, on the breasts that were covered. "Oh." Was all that he could manage to say.

That just stroked her ego, made her feel something she never had before. She silenced a guy just by taking her shirt off. Carol swallowed and took a step over to him, wrapping her arm around the back of his neck and bringing her mouth against his again, tugging on the buttons of the flannel he was wearing. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want her to see the scars under the shirt he wore under the flannel. Maybe she wouldn't want his other shirt off, hopefully. Carol pushed the flannel to the floor and brought her hands to the waist of his shirt, her fingers grasping the band. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving and Carol pulled away from him. "Okay.." She said and let go of the shirt. If he didn't want his shirt off, she wouldn't take it off.

Carol pulled her hands away from the undershirt he was wearing, dragging her mouth along his jawline. Daryl was thankful that she didn't push the situation, that she just said okay and moved on. She undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops, dropping it to the floor. Carol rest her hands over the button and zipper on his pants, waiting to see if he would protest before she undid his pants and knelt down to pull his jeans down. Daryl stepped out of his pants and he looked down at her before kicking off his shoes. Carol stood to her feet as Daryl pulled off his socks as Carol undid her shorts and let them drop to her feet.

Daryl looked up as he heard her shorts drop to the floor and he stared as she stood in front of him in nothing but a lace set of bra and panties. Jesus Christ, he wondered if she planned this. Goddamn, he wanted to kiss every inch of her pale skin, wanted to taste her. She looked like a pixie haired angel. Carol stepped over to him and she slipped her hand between them into his boxers, watching as Daryl jerked his hips into her hand involuntarily. Her hand wrapped around the silky smooth skin, slowly stroking his length in her hand. _Fuck, goddamn her hand is around my dick. _Daryl's mind was going crazy as Carol stroked his dick. He clenched his hands together, unaware of where he was supposed to put them.

He reached down and grabbed her arm to stop her, breathing heavily. Carol looked up at him, frowning. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Carol knew that not all guys liked this the same way, some guys liked it differently.

Daryl shook his head. "No.. Gonna be over really quick if ya keep doing it." Carol smirked softly and she dragged her tongue along her lips.

"My husband doesn't get home until about seven... We have time." Carol said and took a few steps back, grabbing his hand and leading him towards her until her knees hit the guest bed and sat down on the bed, looking up at Daryl as she started to pull his boxers down. Daryl stepped out of his boxers, kicking them to the side. Carol bit down on her bottom lip as his cock was exposed to her, bringing her hand back up to his cock and wrapping her small hand around his length, stroking him again. She turned her attention from his cock to look up at him, watching the way he reacted to her touches.

Feeling brave as she saw how he seemed to be enjoying what she was doing, Carol's fingers wrapped around his balls as her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Daryl's eyes snapped open and looked down at her, letting out a low curse as he watched her take his cock into her mouth. This had only happened a few times in his life, but it never felt this good. There was something about her mouth around him that felt so damn good. His fingers flexed nervously and he raised his hand a few times, trying to decide what he was supposed to do with his hand. From porn, he had knew that some men put their hands in a girls hair or on the back of her head but he didn't know where Carol would want his hand. He settled on resting his hand on her shoulder, maybe he'd be more brave to put his hands somewhere else.

Daryl couldn't stop watching the way she bobbed her head over his length, taking him into her mouth as far as she could. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to look away if someone tried to force him.

It had been around ten years since Carol had done this, she was surprised she still knew what to do, surprised she knew how to make a man feel good. Carol's fingers tightened around his balls, massaging the sensitive flesh in her hand nervously. Daryl cursed loudly as her fingers squeezed, the hand on her shoulder tightening. Carol glanced up at him for any sign of him wanting her to stop or change what she was saying. "Jesus, fuck." Daryl growled and without warning he came down her throat. He went to pull away from her but Carol simply rolled his balls in her hand, letting him ride the waves of his orgasm. Daryl couldn't believe she was swallowing, the one time he had come without warning in a girls mouth, she had pushed him away and ran off.

Carol's eyes stayed on him as she pulled away and wiped her chin off, slowly standing to her feet. She could tell he was embarrassed, so she didn't say anything. Carol connected her mouth with his jawline, kissing and sucking down his jawline and neck.

Daryl finally spoke when he could. "M'sorry." Carol grinned against his neck and pulled away to look up at him.

"Don't be. Strokes my ego." She said. A light redness formed on his face and he glanced away from her, glanced down at her body.

"I don't.. I.. I ain't very good at.." Daryl stuttered over his words. He knew _what _to do and he knew _how _to do it, he just wasn't very good at it. Carol shrugged her shoulders as he stared down at her body.

"You don't have to.." She said and pursed her lips. There was something in her voice that was right, he didn't have to do it, but she wanted him him to do it.

"I want to.. I just ain't very good." Carol licked her lips and she reached around her back to undo her bra and let it drop to their feet. Her breasts were as beautiful as he imagined, perfectly round and perky. He glanced up at her face before he brought his hands up to cup her breasts between his rough, large hands. Carol took his hand and pulled it from her breast before she walked back to the bed, crawling up on top of it and scooting back to the head of it. Daryl stood there awkwardly as he watched Carol bring her hips up and slowly begin to push her underwear down over her thighs. She sat up to push them the rest of the way off her legs and she flung them at him like a slingshot. They smacked Daryl in the stomach and he looked up at her. Carol picked up her hand and twitched her fingers towards her.

Daryl swallowed and walked over to the bed before crawling up on it. He licked his lips and looked down at her, looking down at her perfect fucking body. He swallowed again and glanced over at the clock. It was just past noon and he remembered that Carol said he wouldn't be back until seven, they had time... "Tell me what you're thinking." She said, looking up at his face. Daryl looked back up at her and he cleared his throat.

"Ya said earlier... Ya ain't been touched by someone other than yourself.." He trailed off, it was stupid and perverted.

Carol bit down on her bottom lip. "Do you wanna watch me touch myself, Daryl? Might held you know what I like.." Daryl glanced up at her and nodded. He couldn't believe she was going for it but she adjusted against the bed to give herself a little bit of room. He laid on his side, holding his head up to watch Carol. Carol wrapped her right hand around her right breast, gently massaging the mound in her hand. Carol's left hand moved between her legs and she parted her lips with her two fingers, using her middle finger to massage her clit in small circles. Her eyes shut and she leaned her head back as one hand massaged her breast, her fingers twisting and pulling on her nipple.

Daryl watched in complete awe as she arched her hips into her hand, soft moans escaping from her lips. He knew there was no way he looked this good when he got himself off, but she looked heavenly. He wanted to touch her, so badly. Nervously, Daryl reached up and grasped the breast that wasn't in her hand, massaging it in his hand. Carol's eyes opened as she felt his hand on her breast and she watched his face as he massaged her breast. Carol pushed two of her fingers inside of her pussy, leaning her head back. Daryl took the opportunity to latch his mouth on her neck, trailing kisses down her slim neck. He didn't want to suck on her neck, didn't want to bruise her. He was sure her husband wouldn't enjoy that. Daryl kissed between her breasts, glancing at her head before he removed her hand on her breast and wrapped her mouth around her nipple, tugging on the small bud.

Carol let out a loud moan, arching her chest into his hand. He continued to play with her breast in his mouth and his hand, feeling his cock get hard again just listening to her moans. Fuck, this was so fucking hot. He could listen to her make those noises all day, be the one to cause them all day too. Daryl switched his hand and his mouth on her breasts as she continued to thrust her fingers inside of her. He was gaining his confidence as she moaned partially in response to his actions and feeling brave, he let his mouth start to trail down her stomach. Carol pulled her fingers from her pussy as he got closer to her, letting out a gasp when his mouth wrapped around her fingers to suck her juices off of them.

She let out a soft moan as she watched his mouth around her fingers, breathing heavily. This was exactly what she needed, she knew that. She'd needed this for years, she was thankful that Daryl went for it. Daryl pulled her fingers out of his mouth and settled between her legs, his eyes resting on her pussy. Carol's face reddened at the way he was just staring at her like she was a meal waiting to be devoured, even though that's exactly what she was.

Daryl thought back to all the porn he'd watched and the few times he had done this before he brought one of his fingers to her entrance, slowly pushing it inside of her. She was tighter than he had expected her, it felt incredibly well to have his finger inside of her. He let out a soft moan at the sensation, looking up at her. She was watching again, though she was trying not to make him self-conscious about what he was doing. She gave a soft roll of her hips to let him know she liked having his finger inside of her, that she wanted more. Daryl added a second finger, watching as his two fingers pumped inside of her soaking heat. He couldn't look away, the sight was incredibly erotic, especially when she started thrusting her hips into his fingers.

Feeling courageous, Daryl licked his lips and brought his mouth close to her, inhaling her scent as he wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth. "Fuck!" Carol cried out and thrust her hips into his mouth. Daryl let out a soft groan against her clit as she ground her hips into his face. She'd been so neglected she forgot just how good this could feel. It was awkward at first for Daryl to find the right rhythm between his mouth and his fingers, but he figured it out soon. "Just like that, Daryl... Oh.." She rose her hips into his face again and let out a soft moan, trailing her hand down her stomach and lacing her fingers into his hair.

_Fuck_. He was happy she was vocal, let him now exactly how she liked it. It made him feel good that he could make her make all of these noises. Daryl slipped a third finger in her cunt and slowly pumped his digits in her, letting her clit fall out of his mouth and dragging his tongue awkwardly over the clit. He tried to remember all of his brothers drunken bragging, all of the porn he'd ever watched and the times that he'd done it to girls who were not afraid to tell him when he was doing something that they didn't like.

Daryl looked up at Carol to see that she was watching him, her chest heaving up and down. Her lips were swollen and parted open, her hair messed up and sticking up every which way. She looked so fucking beautiful, he was in awe of it. Daryl moved his thumb up through her folds to find her clit. "Circles, circles." Carol murmured. Daryl returned his gaze to her eyes nodding before he returned to her clit, moving his thumb in circles like she told him. Her moans returned again and she leaned her back, her neck and back arching into the air. Daryl watched his fingers pump into her, unable to take his eyes away from the sight. She was aroused because of him, letting out the most attractive moans that he'd ever heard.

Carol reached down and laced her fingers through Daryl's dark strands, resting her hand on the back of his neck. She let her fingers draw circles on the back of his neck as she rose her hips into his mouth. With this fingers working her cunt, Daryl swallowed and moved to sit up so he could return to her breasts, cupping one of her perky tits in his free hand. His mouth moved to the other breast, wrapping his lips around her nipple. He tugged the bud into his mouth and sucked on it, his teeth dragging over the bud. He let out a surprised grunt when he felt her hand return to his once again hard cock, her hand stroking his cock as his fingers pumped into her.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Carol came undone against his hand. He pulled his head off of her breast to watch her face as she rode her orgasm out around his fingers. Her fingers around his cock tightened, her other hand grasping the sheets on the bed as her body convulsed. Watching her orgasm could have pushed him over the edge if he hadn't been focusing so hard on the sight of her coming. When he was able to, Daryl pulled his fingers out of her and pulled his fingers into his mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

When Daryl pulled his fingers out of his mouth, Carol removed her hand from his cock and ran her up over his clothed front, grasping the back of his neck and pulling his mouth down against hers. She let out a soft moan as they kissed again, dragging her tongue along the bottom of his lip. In a move that surprised both Daryl and Carol, Daryl reached down and pulled the wife beater he was wearing off. He'd forgotten about the scars that was he was hiding, he had just wanted to feel her on him. He wrapped an arm around Carol's waist and pulled her up as he lay back on the bed, forcing her back on his lap.

She pulled away just enough from him, running her fingers over his stomach. She noticed the scars, felt the raised skin under her fingers. Carol leaned down to press her lips against his again, running her hands up over his to cup the sides of his neck. Daryl was panicking now, she'd seen and touched the scars that he hid ever since he was a kid. She wasn't disgusted, in the brief moments before she kissed him she didn't look like she was pitying him. He tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to.

Carol reached between them and grasped his cock in her hand again, giving his cock a few slow strokes before dragging the head of his cock through her folds and towards her entrance. Daryl grabbed her arm, surprising Carol when she turned to look at him. He spoke for the first time in a while, his voice raspy and rough. "Shouldn't we be using.." He trailed off as he looked up at her.

She let out a weak laugh. "I can't have kids, Daryl." Carol said softly. "And I'm clean, trusting you are as well." Daryl nodded to confirm that he was in fact clean. Carol leaned down to press her lips into his softly. Still grasping his cock, Carol pushed the head of his cock up against her entrance. When he released her arm and didn't fight her again, Carol lowered herself onto his length, letting out a loud moan when he was buried inside of her. Daryl grasped Carol's ass in his large hands, holding onto her skin as she began to slowly grind her hips into his.

Daryl's eyes immediately went to where their bodies connected, watching as his cock was repeatedly buried inside of her. The sight was goddamn memorizing. Daryl couldn't stop the annoyed grunt that left his mouth when his vision was blocked by Carol leaning down to press her lips along the flesh of his chest that was now exposed to her. His annoyance immediately dissipated at the feel of her mouth on his scars, licking and kissing over the marks. He let out a moan as she payed attention to the marks, somehow making him forget the shame he felt at them. Carol trailed her mouth down his chest and stomach as far as she could with her current position, bringing her mouth back up to his.

Daryl's hands tightened on her ass as he adjusted underneath her so he could thrust up into her when her hips rolled away from him. Carol cried out as he thrusted up into her, reaching up to grasp the headboard to the bed. With his hands still on her ass, Daryl sat up in the bed and moved so his back was pressed against the headboard. The change in position caused Daryl's cock to reach a new angle within her, which caused her back to arch into the air and a loud moan to leave her lips.

Carol dropped her head to his shoulder and cried out as his cock buried in her cunt, bringing both of her hands up to grasp the headboard behind Daryl. "Fuck, fuck me! Fuck me, Daryl." She pleaded.

Daryl swallowed and licked his lips, he wasn't used to to the women he fucked being so vocal. Shit, he needed to say something back, what was he gonna say? _Think, Dixon, use yer fuckin' brain. _"Yeah, ya like that? Like the way I'm fuckin' ya?" _That was fuckin' stupid. _Carol visibly shuddered, so maybe it wasn't as stupid as he thought. Daryl growled, thinking of more to say to her. "Asked ya a question, Carol."

Daryl drove his cock into Carol in quick, sharp thrusts, his fingers grasping her hips tightly. "God, _fuck, _yes! Don't stop, Daryl." He really liked the way his name came off her mouth while his dick was buried inside of her. He knew there was no way in hell he was going to last much longer and he needed to get Carol to place with him, he wanted to come with her squeezing his dick. His lips found one of her breasts and his fingers found her clit, stimulating both until she was coming around his dick and he felt free to come. He emptied his load into her, a deep growl leaving his throat as he came.

Coming down from her orgasm, Carol pulled Daryl's hand away from her and pinned it to the bed. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath, lifting her head up and sitting up straight. Daryl looked up at her, staring up at her with lust filled eyes. He probably could do this every day for a hundred years, he'd never fucked a woman and had it felt so damn good. "Damn..." Daryl said.

Carol let out a soft laugh, glancing down at him. "You good?" She asked.

"Mmhm. Should probably finish fixing that step." Daryl said.

Carol almost laughed at how casually he said it, but she nodded and climbed off of his lap. She watched as he redressed, getting up to redress herself after he left. Carol went to her bathroom to splash water on her face before joining him in the stairwell again. They made small talk like nothing happened until he was finished with the final step.

Daryl walked over to the front door, trying to think of something to say to her as he was getting ready to leave and she'd be out of his life again.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I could find a few more things around the house that need fixing... If you're interested." Carol said as she walked Daryl to the door.

The way that Carol looked at him told Daryl that she didn't care if he fixed whatever needed fixing, that having things repaired was the last thing on her mind. He _knew _he should say no, she's a married woman. But when he looked at her face, all he could think about was her face when she was coming. "Definitely interested." Daryl said. Carol smirked and licked her lips.

"Good. Already making a _huge _list." Carol playfully winked at Daryl before he left, shutting the door behind him. She had several things to 'accidentally' break.

* * *

**Marking this as complete, but if the inspiration strikes, I'll write more to it.**


End file.
